


Only you decide.

by Prettyunique



Series: I ship that. [3]
Category: Motive (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: This is set a few weeks after the last episode of season 3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Angie and Betty slept together and then 3 days later Oscar had his operation.

Angie's doorbell rings.

 

"Hi" greets Betty

 

Angie opens the door wider and they both go to the kitchen.

 

"How's Oscar today?"

"He's good, I just came from there." replies Betty

"Good...I'll go and see him tomorrow."

 

Betty looks at Angie.

 

"So...you and Oscar huh?"

"Ang I know what you're going to say."

"I don't think you do." replies Angie

 

Betty sighs.

 

"Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad Bets, it's your life...it's just that, that night meant something to me."

"It did me too."

"You could of fooled me, because two days later you jumped into bed with my partner."

"We didn't sleep together." replies Betty

"You didn't." 

 

Betty shakes her head.

 

"But you and Oscar are dating?"

"No...I mean..."

"Bets, you don't know what you want." replies Angie

"I do, I'm just..."

"scared." replies Angie

"I was married, twice. And then I met you and everything changed."

 

Angie walks over to Betty's side of the counter kissing her on the lips.

 

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK." Betty replies

"Bets if you really want Oscar I'll just, I'll step aside."

"I want you."

"I want you too." replies Angie

 

Angie takes Betty's hand across the table.

 

"You know no one gets to decide what you call yourself apart from you. You can just be a straight women who..."

"fell in love with a women." replies Betty

 

Angie looks at Betty.

Betty looks at Angie.

They both lean forward.

Angie pulls away.

 

"You know I love you too right."

 


End file.
